Goodbye Jessie
by Bunearyfan
Summary: While Team Rocket are in the forest, Slender appears, but no-one notices and... read to find out (Rated T for teen pregnancy and death)


Goodbye Jessie

(A/N: I know Jessie and James are a LOT older than what they are in the story! No reviews about that please. And this is an AU, where Jessie loses James because of the Slenderman (I'm adicted to dat game! Screams, even though he is scary) and James gets Jessie knocked up before this, they were so drunk at that party... so they are a lot younger than what they are meant to be, so enjoy! And this is the longest 1 chapter story I've done XD)

Ages:

Jessie: 17

James: 18

Meowth: 2 (In human years)

Jessie, James and Meowth wandered around the dark forest, with only a flashlight to see what was ahead of them.

Sudden footsteps echoed around the scary forest scene, as an eerie voice echoed deeply into the trees. Meowth heard the echoing and turned around to Jessie and James. "Uhhhh, guys? I hate to break da mood but, I think I heard something in the forest…" Meowth stammered.

Jessie stared down at the scared pokemon angrily and snapped, "It's just a pokemon Meowth, get over yourself!"

Suddenly, the voice came back, and this time, it was a lot closer than when Meowth had first heard. James looked up in alarm. "Guys, why can't I see anything?" he asked.

Jessie replied, "I can't see either! James, help me," as she fell over a log, and hit her stomach hard as she landed. She let out a big scream, and James struggled to find and help the teenage girl up.

"Jessie, are you okay?" James asked, regaining his poor eyesight a little, and just managing to get a blurry glimpse of his co-worker and crush.

Jessie struggled to get up, as she held the lower part of her stomach where something inside of her kicked hard, as if to say, "Owch!"

Jessie gasped weakly, trying to get over her throbbing stomach. While she held it carefully, another kick could be felt. Jessie had noticed a couple of days ago as she was getting changed, that she was getting a bit… overweight. Her mind made up what was the cause of the feeling. She remembered that night, but just faintly. But, how could she tell James, in the middle of a forest, where some big scary beast could be out to kill them?

James looked at the faint pinkish haired teenager, before his vision went completely blank. An eerie white figure, with no face, and wearing a black suit, with black, wiggly tentacles sticking out of his back, could be faintly seen in the dark shadows of the trees against the harsh moonlight.

The figure stuck one large tentacle out, and it hit the male Team Rocket member, causing him to fall hard to the cold, unforgiving forest floor.

"_James, NO_!" Jessie screamed, and ran as fast as she could to the dying teenaged boy. She set her head on his chest, and tears fell down her cheek, and onto his blood-stained clothes. James was dying.

James weakly set his hand on top of Jessie's head. "Forgive me Jessie," he rasped weakly.

Jessie looked up and stared into his blanking eyes. "Forgive you for what, James?" She rasped out, setting a hand on her stomach. 'Now's the time to tell him…' she thought sadly.

James stared down and the pregnant teenager, and rasped, "For leaving you a single mother…"

Jessie looked at him in surprise. "But, how did you know, James?" she asked.

"I saw you, your expression when you hit your stomach. I guessed you were with child, so just forget about me, Jessie, and just remember I love you…" James rasped, and went limp.

"_James, no, don't leave me!_" Jessie screamed, and tears fell faster and faster down her face.

Meowth looked at Jessie, and a tar fell down his face too. He opened his eyes and thought about the unborn baby inside of Jessie. "Jessie, he have to be strong, for da little guy or gurl," the cat pokemon rasped in tears.

Jessie looked up, and said, "Your right, but I'm quitting Team Rocket."

Meowth looked at her and agreed, "Me too!"

Jessie grabbed James limp body and dragged it across into the outskirts of the forest, to their campsite. Tars ran down her face, as she remembered that this was the place where James had come for her from the hospita

*Flashback*

"It just isn't fair," Jessie whined quietly, walking down the dark forest path.

"I thought you hated whining!" A familiar voice echoed through the forest. 'James!' Jessie thought happily.

"Didn't I tell you I'd never let you down," James smiled.

"It's James!" Meowth cried, astonished at the sight.

"The one and only!" James shouted, ripping the bandages off, with a single flick of his wrist. "Let's boogie!"

"But, James, you can't, your hurt!" Jessie cried, not wanting to let her male co-worker get worse.

"I'm not about to let that stop me, not when my Team Mates are counting on me!" James announced to the lady of the trio.

Throwing his paw up, Meowth exclaimed, "We're gonna win da contest for sure!"

*Flashback ends*

Jessie wiped up her tears, and set the dead teen down, and she looked up at the stary night, as the black sky seemed to get lighter.

As she and Meowth looked up at the star-filled sky, a light, shadowy figure stepped beside her. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was there. James…

James set his ghostly hand on Jessie's growing belly, and shed a little tear. "Goodbye Jessie…" he cried, and flew up to the sky. He seemed to rearrange the stars into a big R for Rocket.

Jessie knew, that she would never be alone…


End file.
